


Five Times George Held Fred's Hand And One Time He Couldn't

by Walsingham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times George held Fred's hand and one time he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times George Held Fred's Hand And One Time He Couldn't

   The first time George grabbed Fred's hand was when they were waiting for Arthur to come through the door of The Burrow with a newborn baby girl. Fred was shaking as they sat beside each other on the couch. They were watching Ron play with a charmed gnome on the living room carpet, unaware that there was going to be another addition to their, seemingly, ever-growing family. Fred tried to calm his excitement and nerves by attempting to control his breath, but it only came out jagged.

   George picked up his twins hand from where it rested between them and grasped it tight as the blue Ford Anglia pulled up outside.

 

* * *

   Nervously, George hit his beater's bats against his leg. Fred was almost dancing in his effort to hide his impatience. George tucked his broomstick under his arm to free a hand, which he took one of Fred's own hands in. Fred looked over at him, a wide smile plastering his face. George thought that expression was mirrored perfectly on his own face.

   They mounted their brooms, their eyes following the wooden door raising up in front of them as the volume of the cheering crowd grew.

 

* * *

   Arthur's voice bounced off the walls around them and rang in their ears. Arthur never yelled, no matter how often he received disgruntled letters about them from Hogwarts. Perhaps trying to force Ron to make an Unbreakable Vow had been a bit of a stretch, but they didn't really understand what the consequences would have been. They didn't even think their dad had the ability to yell.

   George could feel Fred trembling from fear beside him. Slowly, he reached out and tangled their fingers together, squeezing gently. Fred squeezed back as they listened to their fathers words, heads bowed.

 

* * *

   They looked around proudly at what they had affectionately dubbed their 'baby'. They had worked hard, and finally, it had been born. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop was open for business. Witches and wizards flooded through the doors and into the brightly covered shop, eyes glistening with wonder. Adults and children ran through the shop, eyes raking over every inch of the shop, seeking out happiness in this dark time.

   Fred nudged George's shoulder fondly and George grabbed his twin's hand, celebrating silently.

 

* * *

   Fred lay awake in bed, listening to the sound of his twin's breathing as he slept. The blood had been washed off George's face and there was a bandage where his ear used to be. Suddenly, George's breathing pattern changed, telling Fred that he was awake too.

   "Freddie?"

   "Yeah?"

   "Go to sleep."

   Fred didn't reply at first, but turned over to look at George's bed. George looked back at him, and he could see the bandage in the faint moonlight filtering through their window.

   "Don't ever do that again, Georgie."

   "I'll try my best."

   Fred stretched his fingers out towards his brother. George did the same, and their fingers locked briefly. Fred didn't sleep that night, making sure George was really there, and hadn't died with Mad-Eye Moody.

 

* * *

   Ron and Hermione Weasley walked down the aisle, people cheering and clapping around them. Flower petals and confetti caught in their hair and on their clothes. Molly was dabbing a handkerchief at her eyes as they passed her, Arthur holding her shaking shoulders.

   George filed out of the church behind the couple with the rest of the wedding guests, but split off from the group to have a few minutes to himself. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked through the graveyard, searching for a familiar headstone.

   "You should be here, Freddie. Our baby brother's all grown up," he said, looking down at Fred's name. "Hermione looked beautiful in her white dress. She's a good girl, and she and Ron are so happy together. He couldn't keep the bloody smile off his face!"

   George's smile faltered as he rested his hand atop the headstone. His voice cracked and stray tears glistened on his cheeks as he kept talking.

   "Ginny's next, by the way. Engaged to Harry! But we always knew it'd happen, eh?"

   George paused again, struggling to go on.

   "I wish you could be here, Freddie, we miss you; mum, dad, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny. _I_ miss you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
